A battery electric vehicle is an important way for replacing the existing fuel vehicle. In order to travel for a long distance, a battery electric vehicle using lithium ion batteries as power needs to install a large number of lithium ion batteries because of the capacity limitation of lithium ion batteries, which results in a notable increase in the cost and weight of the vehicle. In addition, it is very dangerous for a vehicle to carry a large number of lithium ion batteries.
The insufficient capacity of lithium battery packs as the power of battery electric vehicles brings a series problem such as short traveling mileage, poor safety, over weight and high cost.
The characteristics of aluminum-air fuel batteries such as large capacity, high safety, environmental friendly, low price, easy to charge and so on make it available to act as an excellent power supply for the battery electric vehicle.